


Just So Glad To Be Home:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Character Death, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Dinner, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Party, Post-Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), Promises, Recovery, Serious Injuries, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Torture, Tragedy, Welcome Home Party, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was getting back to the way of things after the hellish North Korea experience, He was so glad to be home, & he was forever grateful to his friends for rescuing him after what happened with Wo Fat & Jenna, He gets his special time with Danny, & Grace, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Just So Glad To Be Home:

*Summary: Steve was getting back to the way of things after the hellish North Korea experience, He was so glad to be home, & he was forever grateful to his friends for rescuing him after what happened with Wo Fat & Jenna, He gets his special time with Danny, & Grace, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

It was so great to be back in Honolulu, after spending a couple of days in a hospital in Oahu, Commander Steve McGarrett knew it could've been worse, & he would've been left for dead in North Korea, He doesn't need to go back there, cause all it does, it causes pain. Especially, when he lost a member of their ohana, Jenna Kaye, due to Wo Fat, & his quest for revenge. He is still out there, & the Five-O Commander wants justice. But he knew that she is in a better place, with her fiancé, & she is happy for eternity. The Former Seal refocused his attention on the celebration, that his ohana has thrown to welcome him home after his nightmarish ordeal.

 

"Boss, You just need to relax, & enjoy yourself, We got everything all set up for you", Officer Kono Kalakaua, & she placed a bowl of fruit salad on the table, & he smiled, cause he knew how much time that they put into planning this. Agent Lori Weston came up to him, & said, "Steve, Seriously, You should be sitting down, You don't want to piss off Danny, Do you ?", she asked, as she arched an eyebrow. The Five-O Commander said with a negative nod, "No, I don't, I will sit down now", & he went to find the nearest chair, & just relaxed a bit.

 

The Man, Himself, was on his way to Steve's house, & he had his baby girl, Grace Williams, who would cheer up anyone in an instant, "Is Uncle Steve really okay, Danno ?", The Young Williams asked with concern in her eyes, on her face, "He is getting there, Monkey, But seeing you would really make him feel better, & it's surprise, He has no idea that you are coming", Grace smirked, & said, "We will make it a great one", & Danny just laughed, as the loudmouth detective drove him to their home, so they can have some ohana fun.

 

After awhile, Steve realized that it's time for his medications, & he said calling out to Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, "Chin, Can I trouble you for my meds, & some raspberry ice tea, please ?", The Handsome Native said with a smile, "Sure, No trouble at all", & he went inside to get them quickly, & then he spent some time with his recovering friend. Lori, & Kono made sure that everything else was done perfectly, & joined them right after.

 

Danny had Grace hide behind him, as soon as they got to the house, & went to the door leading to the yard, "Stay here behind me, Okay, Monkey ?", she nodded, showing that she understood, & he said with a smile, pleased that Steve is taking it easy, "It's nice that you are listening for once, Babe", The Five-O Commander said with a shrug, "I just don't want to get you mad at me", Danny nodded, & said, "For that, You get a surprise", & he moved to the side, & Grace exclaimed, "Uncle Steve !", & she went straight for him.

 

"Ohhh, Gracie, I missed you so much", as they gently hugged each other, snuggling & cuddling up close, as they were catching the other up on what happened the last couple of days, It does Danny's heart to see them act like this, & it just makes him happy in general. They were having so much fun, Danny & the others joined in. They had a wonderful meal, & did some activities that Steve could participate in. Steve volunteered to put Grace to bed, as the night was coming to an end. "I love you, Uncle Steve," she said sleepily, "I love you too, Gracie Girl", he whispered, as he kissed her on the top of her head, & went to see his guests off, & have some quality time with Danny.

 

As soon, as the others left, Steve kissed his lover passionately, & said, "I am new in this relationship thing, I promise I will be better, & take care of myself too", The Blond nodded in approval, & said, "Good, Cause I love you, I want you to know that I love you so much", "Right back at ya, Danno, I love you too", & they shared a kiss, & then they broke it, & headed for the shower, for a make out session, & less straining session of sex, & then Danny took care of his lover's injuries, Got him into bed, & they just cuddled, til they fell asleep. "I am just glad to be home," The Former Seal said, & Danny hugged him closer to his body, "So am I", & they fell asleep, dreaming of their perfect future.

 

The End.


End file.
